


Good Boy

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, D/s, Dog Play, M/M, collar kink, kind of, light chocking, master!Hannibal, sub!Will, that fucking stag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm wearing a collar.<br/>It's a dog's collar. One of my dogs' collar. </p><p>He likes me like this, kneeling at his feet, head resting on his leg. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>Edited because it sucked<br/> </p><p>Smut, PWP, feelings</p><p> </p><p>Sequel.... "I'm still a good boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

I'm wearing a collar.  
It's a dog's collar. One of my dogs' collar. 

He likes me like this, kneeling by his feet, head resting on his leg. Sometimes his hand comes down and caresses my hair and neck, slips his fingers between the collar and my neck and my breath hitches a little. He likes it.

I'm naked, of course. No need for clothes when you're wearing a collar. My glasses are in his desk. His desk is covered in papers and drawings. He, my master, likes to paint or write while I stand like this. His hand comes down again.  
I start to feel cold.  
I can't say anything. Dogs can't talk. 

But my master is not a fool. He doesn't forget where or how I am. It's reassuring.  
He might be merciless sometimes. He might be proud and stoic. But he's not cruel. He takes care of me. He takes care of everything he owns.

So I start to shiver. Short spasms. I try to keep quiet, but it's cold down here, and I'm naked.  
My master lets his pencil down, breathes in, leans in the chair, breathes out. He looks at me, I know.

“Look at me, Will”, I immediately obey. I'm a good dog. Master doesn't need the leash. Not anymore. His eyes are a dark, deep maroon. They're frightening because you can't see through them. But I can't be afraid of him. Master takes care of me. “Will, are you cold?”

I nod.

“Let's go to bed. You can sleep with me tonight”  
We sleep together almost every night, but it's his little game. Master likes to play with me. “But only if you're a good boy...”, he tilts his head and... oh. I almost forgot. The plug. It keeps me aroused, but not enough to come, because he hasn't pressed the button in more than ten long minutes.  
I blush and he chuckles. He reaches for the remote and tells me to open my mouth. I hesitate a second then I obey. He gently puts in between my teeth and tells me to close them around it. The plastic is cold.  
“Now go to the bed, on your hands and knees, and wait for me. Show yourself to me while you play with the buttons. I know you won't come until I say so. Yes?”  
I nod again. My cock's interested again and, while I'm turning around, master chuckles again.

When I move across the rooms, I feel the plug moving, the slickness slipping between my cheeks, not yet down my thighs. I can't let it fall and make a mess.

I position myself on the bed, ass in the air, head and hands on the pillow. I take the remote and press randomly until I find a good rhythm. It's slow, like a heartbeat. I feel dampness in my belly. At least I haven't come. 

I can hear my master moving outside. The door opens and I look at him. His eyes are calm, but he's tense and his jaw is firmly set. I spread my legs further apart and change the vibrations to something steady and noisy. His nostrils flare and it's another victory for me. I smile and he comes closer.  
He takes off his suit jacket and tie. Then he rolls up his sleeves and takes a seat behind me. I can't see his face but the weight in the bed tells me what he sees. 

Two minutes pass and then both hands spread my cheeks apart, the thumbs playing with the rim and the end of the plug. It makes me moan. He presses harder and I whimper, grasping the sheets.  
I move my hips and suddenly his teeth are on my right cheek, biting deep in the flesh, then he sucks hard enough to bruise. It'll bruise soon. I can't say I scream, I just cry out and my cock stirs again.

Master presses his finger on the bite and I let out a high sound. He wants to hear me. Then he rearranges on the bed, kneeling behind me and retrieves the plug, so slow... he leaves it between my knees and jams three fingers inside. I gasp at the surprise. He finds the prostate and tortures me.  
“Don't touch yourself. I won't touch you either”  
Merciless master.

He leans over and licks around, then inside with his fingers. He repeats that I can't come yet and I sob. It's too much... but then his fingers are gone.  
I hear the rustle of the clothes being thrown away and the tip of his cock in my ass. He presses and then he's inside. It's thick but he enters slow, the plug not big enough to stretch properly. I like this pain. He holds my hips and digs his fingernails when he's fully sheathed inside. I breathe a couple of times. Master starts to move, slow, circular motions, grazes the prostate a couple of times then stays right on it. I'm very close.

One of his hands travels up my back and grabs my hair. It hurts and it's almost overwhelming. The collar presses down my Adam's apple and master keeps pulling. I make a strangled noise and he starts moving again. This time faster and faster. I hear him grunting deep in his throat, gasping... and I can't hold it anymore. I clench my muscles and he moans.  
“Now Will, you have... my permission”

I finally come with a strangled cry and my legs can't hold me anymore, I can't barely breath and he keeps pulling. My vision blurs and then he comes inside me. His seed finally where it belongs. It's warm and it comes out with some lube from the plug. My master keeps moving inside me and I sob, but he lets my hair go and I just fall down. He slams his hips one more time and my legs twitch. I'm overstimulated and he enjoys my pain, the sadistic bastard.

He finally calms down and slumps on the bed next to me, catching his breath. A few moments later he comes back with a soft, warm, damp cloth and cleans my backside and belly. There's nothing he can do with the bedspread, not tonight.  
He makes me turn around, stay on my back and pulls the covers on us. Half his body is on mine and his gentle hands unbuckle the collar. It'll rest on the floor until tomorrow...  
His fingers caress my cheeks, eyebrows, lips... and leans in for a kiss. I kiss him back and his tongue seeks out mine. The kiss is a reward. It's a treat and I savour every second of it.

Eventually I fall asleep and I wake up covered in sweat, the stag in my nightmares gone. Hannibal's arms embrace me instead of cold sharp antlers and I go back to rest my head on his chest.  
“It's gone now, Will, go to sleep... good boy”

And I obey, because I'm a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal fanfic.  
> My first fanfic in English.  
> Lord have mercy...
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
